Conventionally, broadcasting, for example, such as digital video broadcasting (DVB) includes operation of transmitting caption information as bitmap data. In recent years, transmission of the caption information in text character codes, that is, transmission on a text basis is proposed. As the text information, for example, a timed text markup language (TTML) is suggested by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) (refer to Patent Document 1).
Conventionally, there is a known technique of designating a caption display position in caption display position information included in caption information by a relative position with respect to a video area, for example. In this case, part of the caption might exceed beyond the display area and not be displayed depending on the display method in a case where the aspect ratio of the video area does not match the aspect ratio of the display area.